


It Takes Two

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Bottom!kylo, But Everyone Has Fun, Caning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Slapping, Two Huxes, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Hux clones himself in order to take over the First Order. It's Kylo Ren versus two Huxes, and they're sure to turn him into the good boy he was always meant to be.





	It Takes Two

The steam of the shower fogged up the mirror, and Kylo swept a hand across the glass. It left a trail through the condensation, and he saw the brown of his eyes reflected back, the scar that trailed down his cheek and onto his shoulder. Kylo lifted his towel and began to dry his hair, looking away from the mirror as droplets of water began to course down, running a race to the bottom. The blood of red across his face and neck told of the heat of his shower, his skin was pinkish and raw from the scrubbing he’d given himself. 

 

Two months as Supreme Leader. Two months of struggling through what he assumed would be everything he’d ever wanted. Two months. He would never say it, but Kylo was remarkably unhappy with the turn of events, the new responsibilities. It hadn’t filled the hole, the cavity in his chest that seemed gaping wide now. In moments he spent alone, the lickings of guilt picked up and he was reminded just why he had killed Snoke in the first place. The Light-side still teased at him, a spark within his soul, and Snoke would have eventually killed him for it. 

 

He heard a chime overhead, and Kylo quickly secured the towel around his waist. The fabric strained to contain him, but he hardly cared. He expected to find a droid with his breakfast at his front door, but instead, he found Hux. The man, already fully clothed in his uniform, stood at a parade rest as he waited for the door to slide open. Kylo was so shocked by the sudden appearance of his Grand Marshal that he merely stepped aside when Hux walked forward. The man’s boots clicked on his floor, and Kylo quickly grasped the towel to make sure it didn’t fall. His hair dripped onto his shoulder, making him shudder. 

 

“This is highly unusual,” he said, desperately trying to retain some form of dignity. Hux walked deeper into his quarters, studying them an upturned nose. The judgement was clear. He had it furnished simply, nothing opulent as might have been expected. Kylo had lived fairly ascetically for years under Snoke’s hand, and he hadn’t fully been able to allow himself excess without feeling as if he was failing somehow. His Master was long dead, but he could still feel the dredges of his control still tying him. “If you wanted a meeting, then you should have commed to have it set up, put yourself in my schedule. It’s improper for you to intrude on the Supreme Leader’s personal quarters this way.” 

 

“Is it?” Hux asked, and he paused at a table, looking over his shoulder at Kylo for a moment. “Is it highly unusual, Ren?” 

 

“Yes. You may have received your promotion, but don’t think I can’t take it away,” Kylo said, and his face flushed with embarrassment. He felt exposed, like the towel would fall away any second and Hux would see him as bare as a newborn. More than anything, Kylo wanted the man to leave him to wallow in his misery for the rest of the morning. 

 

“You won’t be taking anything away, Ren.” 

 

He heard footsteps behind him, and Kylo whirled around to find a lean body stepping into his quarters through the still open door. It slid closed behind him, and Kylo could only stare in confusion. With red hair, the fitted First Order uniform, and eyes as grey as the sea on a stormy day, Hux stood in front of him, giving him a smirk. “What the-” 

 

A rod shoved into his side, and Kylo felt a coursing electricity lighting through his veins and around his body. He went stiff, fighting against the overwhelming current, but eventually he fell. His knees cracked painfully against the durasteel floor, sharply cold against his skin. He looked up, seeing the second Hux crossing his arms with a grin, and the first circled around in front of him. Kylo went to move again, but the rod pressed into his chest and shocked him again. Tazed, he went to the floor, falling flat on his chest and seizing against the floor. Another shock, and the edges of his vision blurred and started to blacken. The last thing he saw was the two pairs of black foots circling him like scavengers around a dead animal. Waiting for their feast. 

  
  
  
  


Kylo woke spread-eagled on his bed. Arms and legs were tied to the bedposts, and he was face down against white sheets. His face mashed into a pillow as he grumbled and tried to figure out how he’d gotten here. He remembered Hux swinging by his quarters, and then things got hazy. He remembered seeing double. Perhaps he’d fainted. But, then, why was he tied up? As he tugged on his arms and legs, he found that the ropes were tight enough to make escape improbable at best. 

 

“Oh, he’s awake.” 

 

“Yes, I see that.” 

 

Kylo lifted his head, the two voices seeming to mingle together into one. He felt shame burn through him at the realization that he was lying fully nude and exposed, and whoever these men were, they were seeing him in his most base state. Kylo tensed up when a hand slowly brushed along his thigh, and he felt the familiar smoothness of leather. Hux’s voice rang through the fog surrounding his head. “Now we can play with him. Just until he’s ready to submit.” 

 

“Submit?” Kylo dragged his head to the sound, and it moved as if sand were clogging up his skull. He peered over at Hux, who walked up to look down at his face. There was a smile on his lips, and just over his shoulder, Kylo could see another slim figure standing off to the side. As his eyes slowly sought out focus, a gasp left him. “What?” It was also Hux. But that was impossible. There were two Huxes in his bedroom, and he couldn’t understand why. 

 

“I think he’s confused.” The Hux in the back moved forward, and he lowered himself easily on the bed. His great coat and jacket were gone, leaving him in just a white undershirt and his tight fitting pants and boots. The man, thing, whatever, pet his hair and Kylo tried in vain to move away from him. “You’re not delusional, Kylo. There’s really two of us.” 

 

“We don’t have to hold his hand through this, do we?” The Hux still wearing his jacket asked, face turning up in a scowl. “I say we go ahead and start.” 

 

Hux, the first one, looked up at the other, then shook his head. “Go make sure the Supreme Leader’s schedule is cleared. We’re going to be here all day, all night. Have to guarantee no one comes along to interrupt us.” With a huff, the other Hux left, and the first one looked back down at Kylo. “He’s new. A little impatient. I can’t say I blame him. I’ve wanted to get you like this for a long time.” 

 

“Get me like this? Let me go!” Kylo tugged ineffectually at the ropes binding him, bucking against the bed, flushing when he caught sight of Hux’s eyes scanning his body as if he were a piece of meat at market. “Why are there two of you?” 

 

“He’s a clone. I had him made a few months ago, getting ready for a bit of a coup against our Supreme Leader, you see. Needed someone to fall so that people thought I was dead. But...surprise, you came along and took out Snoke all by yourself, oh. Well, with that scavenger girl anyway.” Hux shrugged his shoulders, then reached out and ran his finger over Kylo’s lips. A tentative touch, and Kylo quickly jerked away from it. “Now, you’re the only thing standing between me and the throne, and I find this better than simply killing you?” 

 

“I’m your Supreme Leader, and I command that you let me go.” 

 

“You’re not the Supreme Leader right now. In fact, by the time we’re finished with you, I imagine that you’ll be little more than a pet to keep around.” Hux looked up as the clone Hux came back into the room. He was holding a black bag, which was dropped into a chair by the wall, and Kylo craned his neck to watch him rifle through it. “I’m going to pour myself some brandy. I want his ass red and blistered by the time you’re done.” Hux rose from the bed and walked away. The clone produced a short caning stick from the bag. 

 

Kylo’s nerves spiked as the clone approached the bed, and he tried pulling his wrists free. Twisting them, he could feel the coarse fiber cutting into his skin, but if he could just get out of these restraints, then that wouldn’t matter in the least. His long body tensed as bootfalls stopped directly beside the bed, and he saw the shadow of the man raise his arm above his head, the long stick held aloft. It cut the air with a harsh whistle as it came down, and Kylo felt it cracking down on the backs of his thighs. His body grew even tighter, pain rippling up through him. 

 

It was a sharp, stinging sort of pain. A thin line of white pain jettisoning through the upper layers of his skin. It settled, reduced to a dull and pervasive stinging instead, leaving Kylo with a slack jaw and wide eyes. The shadow returned to the first position again, as if it were a machine resetting. When the cane landed the second time, Kylo shouted in pain and clenched his eyes shut. Lower lip sucked into his mouth, he worried it violently between his teeth. The hard line landed in a different place this time, higher up and closer to his ass. The next was lower again, and the next, and the next. 

 

Peeling his eyes open again, Kylo felt salty tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The place he’d been struck were beginning to settle and burn, and he hissed with a frustrated sort of hurt. He didn’t know how to categorize this, the shame and the horror of what the clone was doing. Or why he simply lied there, rather than using the Force to toss the man across the room like a sack of heavy vegetables. He yelped when another strike landed, thoughts distracting him, and Kylo buried his face down in the mattress. 

 

He lost count around twenty, his teeth scraping the sheets every time he hissed. His ass became the main target, and each cutting blow drew him closer and closer to sobbing. There was a cruel and robotic efficiency to the way the Hux clone struck him, though Kylo shouldn’t have expected anything less than that. The air was cold, licking over his painfully burning skin, and he felt the blows deep under the skin as time went on. He wondered if the skin had been cut yet. More hits landed, and Kylo finally let out a harsh cry as tears overflowed. They trickled down his cheeks, and he shook his head. “Stop, stop,” he begged, and he heard no whistling pitch again. The onslaught had finally ended. 

 

He heard soft footfalls again, and the bed dipped. With a glass of whiskey in his hand, only a bit left swirling in the bottom, Hux settled down beside him. He’d removed his boots, leaving only his socks on, and his black pants were unzipped enough that Kylo could see the white of his underwear beneath. He sniffled as Hux slid further up the bed, then settled between his splayed arms. Kylos cheek ended up pressed into the man’s crotch, and he could feel the hard press of his aroused cock. “Have you decided to be a good boy?” Hux asked him, and Kylo tried pulling back. A hand fisted tightly in his hair, holding him still. “You either be good, be a good boy, or I’ll have fifty more lashes put on that perky ass of yours.” 

 

“No, please…” Kylo let his eyes drift up, a sheen of tears blurring his vision. He could see the vague shape of Hux above him, the spark of his hair standing out from the grey walls. Everything else seemed to blur and swim together, the pain clogging his mind and the tears hindering his sight. The bed dipped again, and he felt two legs settling between his thighs. Blinking several times, he stared up at Hux with a desperate expression. 

 

“Hmm. Good boy.” Hux downed the rest of his whiskey and set the glass away. His hand reached down, digging in his pants until Kylo felt his cock being pulled out of his underwear. It hung obscenely from his fly, and Kylo tried to turn his face away. Hux dragged him back, rubbing the head against his lips with a harsh groan. “Come on, open up. Gonna show you your place.” 

 

He shook his head, pulling on his arms again. He glared up at Hux, pressing his lips together tightly until he felt a hand slam down against his ass. A scream left his lips as the clone behind him settled into a quick rhythm; his hand slapped his already abused bottom until more tears were forced to leak from Kylo’s eyes. With an ashamed expression, he opened up his mouth and let Hux slide his cock inside. It sat heavy on his tongue, and Hux immediately pushed all the way in. The zipper on his pants pressed painfully into Kylo’s cheek as the man above him pushed deeper, back into his throat. Kylo gagged, but the sound was ignored as Hux gripped his hair with both hands and slowly rocked his hips. The cockhead brushed the back of his throat, and Kylo continued to gag slightly and eventually drool leaked from the corners of his mouth as Hux used his mouth. 

 

Hands gripped his ass cheeks and made Kylo whimper in surprise. He couldn’t move his head even if he wanted to, and he had no way of knowing what was going on behind him. However, he didn’t expect the warm organ that began to lap up his crack. A tongue, wet and hot, slid up and down his hole, licking around it slowly and experimentally. He shuddered all over, his eyelids growing heavy as the clone prodded at his rim before letting his tongue around the edges. A globule of spit eventually landed square on his hole, and the plundering tongue pressed up against him again. 

 

Relaxing, he felt it when the tongue penetrated him, and Kylo moaned around Hux’s cock. He swallowed around Hux’s cock, earning himself a moan from the man over him. Looking up again, Kylo did it again. Hux’s hands tightened in his hair, and the man pressed closer against his swollen lips. “Good boy, Kylo,” he muttered, and something in Kylo’s chest fluttered. His attention was drawn back to the clone when a finger pressed against his hole. He groaned as it slipped down inside him, stretching him along with the tongue that fucked him. With the second finger came a burn that made Kylo struggle a bit. Hux’s hands in his hair made him still once more, and he looked up at the man. 

 

“Be still. It’ll hurt if you fight.” Hux pulled out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting Kylo’s lips to the tip of his cock. Hux gently grasped himself at the base, and he rubbed his spit-slick cock on Kylo’s lips and cheek. The warm spread of his own saliva made Kylo groan. The clone’s fingers spread out, making his hips jolt and a pained hiss escaped him. “I want his ass now. Is he ready?” Hux asked. 

 

The clone lifted up, tongue leaving his ass. Cool air licked over the spittle left behind, making Kylo shiver a bit. The fingers pushed in deeper, making him groan. “Sure. He’s ready.” Kylo didn’t feel ready. The clone spread his fingers again, and Kylo gasped as his hole was stretched open. Then, they were gone, and he heard the sound of boots hitting the ground as the clone stood back up. 

 

Hux climbed down his body, settling himself with his thighs on either side of Kylo’s hips. He felt the tip press up against his hole, and he started squirming again. He knew this was going to hurt, and a short and desperate plea left his lips. “Please...not too fast,” he begged, and his hair was grabbed roughly by the clone. His sneering face came into Kylo’s view, and he went silent as Hux buried his shaft inside. Kylo’s jaw went slack as the cock went deep, pushing deeper into his hole and stretching him a lot more than two fingers ever could. He felt some spit leaking down his chin. 

 

“Oh, fuck. You’ve got a tight ass, boy.” Hux started moving in slow, deliberate, painful thrusts, and Kylo whined as he was speared on the man’s cock. “This is what you’re going to be for now. A hole for us to fuck. We’re the ones in charge now.” 

 

“No self-respecting Supreme Leader would let himself be fucked,” the clone whispered, lips hovering near Kylo’s ear. Fingers came around, sliding into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. He could taste himself on them, and Kylo slowly began circling and winding his tongue around the digits. He sucked them further into his mouth, shutting his eyes briefly. His cock hardened, pressing between the mattress and his toned stomach. The two Huxes took him apart like it was their speciality. He wasn’t even thinking of fighting back anymore. 

 

“Wouldn’t you rather be our little fuck toy?” 

 

“I think he would. Look at how he sucks on my fingers? He’s been needing someone to come along to put him in his place.” 

 

“Good thing there’s two of us, then. He’s a big boy. Needs a lot of training to keep him in line.” Hux smacked his ass, and Kylo yelped in surprise. He could feel the thundering ache from the caning earlier, and Hux’s cock pushed up into him, pressing deep inside his poorly prepped hole. He knew he’d likely be hurting for the next several days. 

 

He wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t worth it. 

 

“Are you going to be good?” The Hux clone’s voice was entirely impercitable from the real Hux’s voice, and Kylo nodded his head slowly, unsure who had spoken to him. “I’ll untie you, if you promise to be good. If not, we’ll stun you again and continue with our fun. You’ll learn to be a good boy, hard way or easy way is up to you.” The fingers slid out of his mouth, and Kylo licked at his wet lips. 

 

“I’ll be good,” he croaked, losing his mind a moment later when Hux thrusted harshly against some place inside him that had Kylo melting and moaning. He jerked a few times, the head brushing against the nerves, his body set ablaze by the pleasure. He hardly noticed when the ropes around his wrists were each untied, and he laid still as Hux continued to fuck into him, slow and with purposeful aim. 

 

When he pulled out with a wet sound, Kylo moaned and shifted on the bed. His legs were free as well, and Kylo nearly kicked in frustration. He wanted the cock back inside him again. “Please,” he begged, earning a sharp hit to his thigh. The palm smacked his skin, a burning heat on the already injured area. 

 

“Be good,” the voice punctuated the air, and Hux climbed off of him. He was left lying wistfully, trying to be still as tears brimmed in his eyes again. The pleasure was taken away, and there was only the cold air of the room left. It licked over his trembling body, and he looked to his side to find both Hux’s standing beside the bed again. Hux, the original he though, stood stroking his cock while the clone removed his coat and undershirt. “Roll over on your back,” Hux told him, squeezing himself deliberately. 

 

Kylo was quick to obey, and if he stopped to think about why for a moment, he may have chosen disobedience. But the sight of the taser in the clone’s hand certainly helped his good behavior continue. Kylo laid flat on his back, waiting for further instructions. His legs were pushed apart when Hux settled on the bed again, and the man wasted no time in lining up with his hole and pushing back in. Hux placed his arms on either side of Kylo’s hips, supporting himself on the mattress, and he started a quick, hard pace. Kylo looked up into his eyes, mouth falling open. It felt miraculous. 

 

Each thrust shoved Hux’s cock into his sweet spot, and Kylo was soon moaning and writhing on the bed. He felt his arms being pulled up and tied off again, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. When a set of legs straddled his face, he forced himself to focus on the cock being pressed against his lips. He took the clone in his mouth, tongue winding around the thick shaft. His hair was grabbed, and immediately, the clone began fucking deep into his throat. 

 

They used him. He was merely two warm holes for the men over him, and they grunted and moaned with the effort. He found himself caught off guard when the clone came into his mouth, salty strings of cum tainting his tongue and dripping down his throat. He didn’t swallow, letting the sticky substance drip out of the corner of his mouth when the man pulled away. He spit onto the sheets, feeling another load releasing into his ass. He couldn’t do anything against that, and his head swam with shame once again. 

 

“He took the first round well,” the clone said, getting off the bed. He felt Hux removing himself from his ass, and he winced as his stretched rim closed around nothing. He pressed his thighs together, covering up how his own cock was still embarrassingly hard. By the way the two talked, they had no intention of doing anything for him. “

 

Hux nodded, tucking his messy cock back into his pants. Kylo watched him with a confused expression, wanting to be let go now that they’d had their fun with him. “I say we give it thirty minutes. Then, let’s stick him in the cage and play with him for awhile.” 

 

“Cage?” he asked, and his voice was torn and broken up, throat sore. He had cum drying on his cheek from where it had dribbled down. More was slipping from his ass and pooling on the sheets below him. He was wrecked, and whatever the two had planned for him, Kylo wasn’t sure he could take it. 

 

The clone, after putting his cock away as well, strode back to the bed and grabbing Kylo’s chin. “Shut the hell up, boy. The only thing your mouth is for now is to suck cock, do you understand?” He was slapped then, a thunderous clap of skin meeting skin, followed by the harsh burn of pain. A flame that burned quick and hot, then faded into dullness after the initial shock of it. 

 

“Why don’t we use the gag on him?” Hux asked, and he sauntered his way to the bag across the room. Kylo found himself pulling on his arms quickly, shaking his head back and forth. But a gag was indeed produced from the bag, brought over to him. It was round, black and about three inches wide. They slipped it into his mouth, between his teeth, and it was clasped behind his head. He grunted around it, biting at the silicone. He groaned, unhappy with the painful stretch it caused in his jaw, but they didn’t care in the least. The clone walked away without another word, but Hux sat down on the bed beside him. He thought it was Hux anyway, the real Hux. A hand stroked the top of his head, through his hair, and Kylo stared up at him in confusion. The softness did surprise him. Then, the man stood and walked away, turning off the light to leave Kylo in completely darkness when the bedroom door slid shut. 

 

* * *

  
  


He had gone completely soft when they walked back in. The light flicked on, and he had to blink several times to readjust his eyes to the change. Drool had dripped from his mouth and all over his cheeks and neck. He bit at the gag and turned his head to look. The clone and Hux sauntered in, though he couldn’t begin to tell which was which. It didn’t matter. One came to the bed, shoving his legs apart and picking up the rope.

 

They tied his ankles, then connected him to the headboard so that he was forced into a straining position, his legs splayed out and held in that position by the rope. His ass burned from the earlier fucking and caning, and he felt as if his skin might be on fire from the injuries. What he didn’t want was more, but the Huxes had plans for him. He could tell by looking at their faces. From the bag, they produced a large bottle of lubricant, and he wanted to scream at them for not using it earlier. 

 

One, and he was sure this was the clone by the look of utter detestability on his face, settled between his legs. The bottle cap was popped open, and his fingers were soaked in the viscous liquid. His chin was grabbed, face turned, and Kylo looked up at the other Hux who leaned over him. Nails scratched lightly over his cheek, causing Kylo to shudder. The distraction gave just enough time for the clone to slide two fingers inside Kylo, and he reacted with a gurgled groan. 

 

His ass was raw from the unlubed pounding he’d taken, and he could feel the drag of fingers through his hole unpleasantly. The lube was cool and almost soothing, and it was spread deep into him. It was clear the fingers were meant to do little more than lubricate him, and Kylo shifted his hips unhappily. He stared up at Hux, who gave him a smile. 

 

“It’ll be okay. We’re going to have some fun with you.” He tapped his a finger against the ball in his mouth. “It’ll be better for you if you just lay back and take it. Learn to enjoy being our toy. This is your life now.” 

 

Kylo shook his head stubbornly. 

 

“Yes. It is.” Hux stroked his cheek, then stroked his chin and around the corners of his mouth. The thick ball gag caused him to drool all over himself in a humiliating way. “And it can be a good life, too. If you learn how to behave, we’ll make you feel so good. This is where you belong, baby boy. A hole to be fucked. So let us make you feel so good.”

 

“Because we’re going to do it whether you like it or not,” the clone said, his fingers deep in Kylo’s hole. He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust against his sweet spot, making Kylo squirm and whine. 

 

“Hmm.” Hux stroked through Kylo’s hair gently, then gave him a nod. “We will. You’ll be such a good fucktoy. I want you to like it, though.” With that, he stood up and moved around the room. Kylo could hear him rifling through the bag, but he focused on trying to tug his wrists free. However, his efforts ceased when Hux walked back over to the bed, letting Kylo see what was in his hands. 

 

A long red dildo, as thick as his arm and covered in ridges on the sides. Hux gripped it by the base, then let it come to rest on Kylo’s chest so he could feel the weight of it, as it was dragged down over his belly and settled between his legs. He shook his head, desperately thinking that there was no way it would fit. It was much too big. Straining, he pulled against the ropes holding his legs apart, trying to break free of the bonds. But the tip pressed firmly against his hole, and he groaned around the ball gag as it started to slide into him. 

 

An inch in and he already felt full. His thighs quivered in response, and he felt a firm hand splaying across the skin to hold him still. The clone was the one rocking the dildo into him, and Hux sat beside him on the bed, leaning over and watching. He lifted his head enough that he could see them both staring between his legs, and shame exploded in his head like a white-hot poker shoved into his brain. More lube was dribbled onto his hole to help the slide, and he felt a finger push inside along with the tip of the dildo, pushing more into him. 

 

The cold and the slick gave way to a slight stinging as his hole was stretched around the dildo, and he felt it being rocked back and forth as the clone tried to coax more into him. His body seemed to be rejecting it. “Come on, baby boy, relax,” one of them whispered. Kylo couldn’t tell which, his eyes were beginning to fog with tears. Heated breath suddenly licked along the shaft of his cock, and before he could process that, a hot mouth swallowed up the head and took him to the base. 

 

The shock of it was enough to make him moan, and he looked down to see the head bobbing between his legs. Taking him down to the base and lifting again. A tongue circled around his shaft, and he felt warm pooling in his gut as he watched the obscene display. As he relaxed, teh dildo slid in deeper, and he felt it slowly being guided inside him. Another moan escaped as Hux’s tongue slid through his slit, gathering up what precum was beading there before he let himself take it all again. Kylo’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he tilted his head back and moaned. 

 

With a slippery, wet sound, the dildo slid all the way in and he felt the firm base resting against his ass. Hux slipped off his dick, and it fell heavy and wet against his abdomen, making him twitch and squirm against his binding. “Good boy,” Hux said. “Such a good boy. You’re taking your toy so well.” 

 

Kylo sniffled, lifting his head slightly and peering at Hux with wet eyes. The clone began to fuck him with the length of the dildo, but Hux held his gaze for a long moment. Eventually, however, he looked back down and enjoyed the show. The dildo entered and exited his body swiftly, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure and pain through his body. He was still too tight, too narrow, but the giant toy made its way into his ass and spread him wide. His cock drooled onto his stomach, and the Huxes watched their work with lustful eyes. 

 

“This is all your hole is good for. To be fucked.” His thigh was slapped, and he looked down to see the clone had given control to Hux, and he was slowly moving up along his body. Fingers grazed along his sides as the clone moved to straddle his chest. He moved up, until his legs were on either side of Kylo’s head, and the gag was loosened at the back and plucked from his mouth. “You’re worthless unless you’re being fucked. Open your mouth, boy.” 

 

Kylo shifted his jaw back and forth, the stiffness a product of being proved open for so long, and he watched as the clone tugged out his cock from the confines of his pants and underwear. The tip was smeared against his lips, and Kylo could smell the musk drifting up toward his nose. He opened up, and he slid in deep immediately. The tip hit the back of his throat, causing Kylo to gag. The dildo sped up, fucking him hard and fast, and Kylo could feel his cock throbbing in response. 

 

The clone was rough, humping his face with short grunts as his hands gripped tightly in Kylo’s hair. He felt the spikes of pain as his head was forced into the proper position, and he gagged wetly each time his throat was penetrated, but he quickly grew accustomed to the rhythm he’d set. Between his legs, Hux moved the didldo in slow, deep thrusts that had Kylo’s cock drooling onto his stomach. 

 

He came first, moaning around the fat cock stuffed in his mouth, then his eyes widened as thick seed was pumped onto his tongue. The clone Hux pulled out and jerked himself, releasing the rest onto Kylo’s face. Warm globs fell heavy on his nose and cheek, some sprinkling down into his hair. The long strings clung to his skin, painting him with white lines across his features. His chest and stomach were covered in his own release, leaving him an utter mess. The dildo was removed, and with it it came the lubricant that had been forced into his hole. His rim fluttered, overstimulated and aching as soon as it was empty once again. 

 

He burned all over, his muscles overworked and tired. The Huxes got off the bed, each cleaning themselves and putting away their toys. Kylo was left on the bed, still strung up like a prize, and he whimpered until one of them returned to his side. He felt the rope around one of his ankles being loosened, and finally, he was free. He dropped that leg, whining as blood flow returned to normal again, and he pointed his toe to stretch the muscles. His other leg was freed as well, then his arms. He shifted, looking at Hux for a moment, and the man gave him a smile. 

 

“Good boy. We’ll be back tomorrow.” 

 

Then, they took their leave, boots clicking on the durasteel floors as they exited his bedroom and went through the sitting room and back out into the main hallway. Kylo slowly, painstakingly, rose from bed and stumbled his way into the ‘fresher. Washing his face and stomach, he tried to cleanse away the evidence of his shame, how he’d come from their fucking. He tried to deny the enjoyment he felt from the burning in his ass, or how he’d loved the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue. 

 

When Kylo finally went out to the front room, he found the touchpad at his door had been removed. He could no longer leave his quarters, with no way to open the doors. Trapped, he pulled his underwear on then went to sit on the couch in thought. He really was their toy now. The two Huxes would be taking over the Order and everything he’d worked hard to bring under his control. However, he was left with nothing but a satisfied feeling in his chest. And the promise, they’d be back tomorrow. Kylo’s eyes slowly lowered to the floor, and he managed to bring a smile to his lips. He’d be waiting for them, ready to be good again. 


End file.
